The silver halide sensor type polymerizable light-sensitive material has been proposed, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6581/71 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,275, 3,782,944, 3,756,818, 3,767,400, 3,782,943, 3,687,667, 3,874,947, 3,756,820, 3,790,378 and 3,746,542.
These patents only describe situations wherein the nongaseous ethylenically unsaturated compound is present in a processing solution or in the same layer as that of silver halide if it is present in the light-sensitive material. The patents contain no description about light-sensitive materials having a multilayer construction wherein the silver halide emulsion layer and the polymerizing layer containing a nongaseous ethylenically unsaturated compound are separated.
When the silver halide photographic emulsion and the nongaseous ethylenically unsaturated compound are present in the same layer, there are disadvantages. Since the silver halide photographic emulsion and the nongaseous ethylenically unsaturated compound are present in the same layer, the thickness of the polymerizing layer becomes large. Further, the resolving power is inferior, because it is necessary to swell the film in order to develop the silver halide. Since developed reduction silver is present, the intrinsic color of the coloring material cannot be obtained and, therefore, a desilvering step is required when dyeing or incorporating the coloring material in order to form visible polymer images. Further, since a hydrophilic binder must be mixed in order to disperse the silver halide which is hydrophilic, the inking property or printing durability is inferior when utilizing the formed polymer images as printing plates.
Further, when incorporating the coloring material, the coloring material functions as a filter when exposed to light, thus reducing sensitivity.